Operação Pomba Branca!
by B. Akki
Summary: Continuação pedida pelas leitoras de Reunião de Primavera! Os garotos também se unem para por em prática a operação Pomba Branca! Garotos se confessando, se embaraçando e finalmente, acertando! Have fun, girls!
1. Chapter 1

_Reunião de Primavera - Os garotos contra-atacam!_

_Spoiler: Os garotos também se unem para por em prática a operação "Pomba Branca"! _

_Garotos se confessando, se embaraçando e finalmente, acertando! _

_Fic dedicada à todas as simpáticas garotas que me mandaram reviews com elogios e que pediram pela continuação! Espero que gostem! _

_Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem. _

_M (mature): por conter linguagem inadequada, e referências obscenas, algumas cenas picantezinhas como páprica._

_N/A: Fica uma pergunta no ar, que vocês decidem se me respodem ou não: quantas de vocês ouviu a música que a TenTen dançou? O nome da música é "Black Tongue", do Yeah Yeah Yeah's. Eu sugiro que vocês ouçam a música, nem que seja uma vez, apenas para ter uma noção da maneira que a TenTen rebolou..._

_**A Operação Pombra Branca - Parte Um**_

_- Entrem logo... - um rapaz de cabelos azuis dizia, enquanto fitava com atenção cada um dos rapazes parados em sua porta naquela manhã. Em ordem entram na casa um loiro de olhos azuis, um alto de óculos escuros, um moreno com marcas vermelhas no rosto, outro com cara de tédio, um de cabelos longos e olhos pálidos e por último um todo vestido de verde._

_- Prontos para começar a reunião? - pergunta o loiro._

_- É... tanto faz! - Sasuke diz._

_- Cala a boca, idiota. - Neji diz._

_- Quanta palhaçada... - Shino diz._

_- Sasuke, cadê a comida? - Kiba pergunta._

_- Vai te catar, cachorro! De começo, não sei por que essa porcaria tem que ser na minha casa! Segundo: TIRA A MÃO DAÍ, KIBA! Essa comida é minha, então, vai filar bóia em outro lugar! - Sasuke diz, nervoso._

_- A sua casa foi escolhida como local para a reunião pelo simples motivo que aqui não tem ninguém para nos estorvar! Se fosse na minha casa, com certeza meus pais me encheriam o saco pra saber o que estávamos tramando... - Kiba explica, de boca cheia._

_- Mandei largar isso! - Sasuke diz, e tenta arrancar o prato das mãos de Kiba e os dois começam a brigar._

_- Pff... isso é tão trabalhoso... - Shikamaru diz._

_Em mais que alguns minutos, estavam todos "acomodados" para a reunião. Como a casa de Sasuke era em um estilo oriental, não haviam sofás altos, e sim um tatame na sala, e almofadas ao redor de uma mesa de madeira baixa e comprida. Apenas Naruto, Lee e Kiba estavam sentados ao redor da mesa, os dois primeiros em lados opostos e Kiba na ponta. Sasuke estava sentado na varanda, pois a porta da sala estava aberta. Neji estava encostado em uma parede, Shikamaru deitado olhando para o teto e Shino ao lado da janela. _

_Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, uns olhando para os outros. Após minutos de constrangimento, Naruto finalmente puxou o assunto da reunião:_

_- Garotas... - ele diz, um pouco envergonhado._

_- Não creio que nos movemos tudo isso só pra discutir sobre esse assunto estúpido... - Neji diz._

_- É, é ridículo, mas depois do que ouvimos DOIS dias atrás, ficou claro que precisamos tomar algumas providências! - Kiba diz. _

_Aqui abrimos um espaço para eu, a Autora, lhes explicar porque a reunião dos meninos aconteceu apenas dois dias depois da Reunião das meninas!_

_Lá vai:_

_FLASHBACK_

_- Ainda tem um mancha aí! - Kurenai diz, os braços cruzados, o rosto sério e um pé batendo nervosamente no chão. Ela havia posto Kiba e Neji para limpar os equipamentos que eles haviam usado na noite anterior. Enquanto isso, Kakashi fazia Shino e Lee o ajudarem com alguns relatórios, Sasuke estava fazendo trabalho voluntário sob a supervisão de Asuma e Gai fazia Naruto e Shikamaru fazerem quantos exercícios ele quisesse. _

_Não soa tão ruim assim, não é? Não fosse pelo fato que:_

_1 - Kiba detesta limpeza, e Neji nunca fez algo do tipo antes, tendo aquele monte de empregadas na Mansão Hyuuga._

_2 - Os relatórios ficam em um local apertado e quente, e Shino estava sofrendo muito com aquele calor e seu enorme casaco e aquelas letras minúsculas e seus insetos não podiam ajudá-lo de forma nenhuma, e Lee, sendo hiperativo, detesta ficar sentado fazendo a mesma coisa por muito tempo, ainda mais se for ler e escrever!_

_3 - O trabalho voluntário de Sasuke era nas ruas, para ajudar a população de Konoha. Bom, tudo estaria bem, não fosse o "pequeno" fã-clube dele, que descobriu o fato e agora, a todo momento, garotas caiam no lago, ficavam presas em árvores, tropeçavam em pedras, caiam da sarjeta, derrubavam as compras, desmaivam de calor, etc etc._

_4 - Gai, passando exercícios? Ow, apenas 1000 flexões... 1000 abdominais... 1000 voltas... e, bem: Naruto e Shikamaru "adoooram" exercícios, não?! _

_Pois é... a coisa foi feia para eles! E, depois de um dia inteiro fazendo esse tipo de coisa, é claro que o dia seguinte foi declarado para o descanso, já que, ninguém é de ferro! _

_E, agora voltamos para onde estávamos!_

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

_- Tá... então diz o que vamos fazer, já que você tem todas as respostas! - Sasuke diz._

_- Bem.. vamos pensar no que elas fizeram! - Kiba diz._

_- Okay... bom, elas comeram! E eu acho que seria legal nós fazermos o mesmo! - Naruto diz, lançando um olhar para a cozinha._

_- Ninguém vai comer a minha comida! Próximo tópico! - Sasuke diz, lançando um olhar feio para o loiro._

_- Ahm... elas conversaram sobre nós... - Shikamaru diz._

_- Depois foram comer de novo... - Naruto diz._

_- Affe, essas garotas só comem! - Sasuke diz._

_- É! E depois, elas beberam vodka e dançaram. - Shikamaru diz. Os rapazes ficam em silêncio por uns momentos._

_- É isso!!!!! - Kiba grita, ficando de pé. Todos olham para ele._

_- O que? - Neji pergunta._

_- Vamos fazer como elas! Vamos beber! - Kiba diz, entusiasmado. _

_- É, faz sentido... se bebermos um pouco, ficaremos mais relaxados para conversar sobre isso... - Shino diz._

_- Peraí! Quem disse que a gente vai beber pouco? E que droga é essa de conversar?? A gente vai é tomar um monte, pra elas verem que nós somos machos, não ficamos abalados com as coisas que elas disseram sobre nós, porque homens de verdade não ligam pra essas baboseiras! E aí sim, elas vão ficar doidinhas com a nossa virilidade e vão se jogar aos nossos pés! - Kiba diz._

_Todos olham para Kiba. Que idéia mais absurda, não? Pra nós sim, mas pra eles..._

_- Grande Kiba!! - Lee diz, animado._

_- Não tem como dar errado!!! - Naruto diz._

_- Plano perfeito! - Shikamaru diz._

_- A mente masculina é genial! - Kiba diz, se vangloriando. Sasuke, Shino e Neji se entreolham, e pensam: "Droga! Por que eu não pensei nisso antes!"_

_Como eles são garotos, e garotos são bobos, é claro que eles tinham que nomear todo esse esquema que eles inventaram, o tal "Grande Plano para fazer as garotas se arrependerem". Mas, como esse nome é muito extenso, eles simplesmente apelidaram o plano de operação "Pomba Branca"._

_E, pondo a tal operação "PB" em prática, naquela mesma noite, os rapazes seguiram para o local que eles sabiam que iriam encontrar as quatro garotas. Ali, no clube/bar noturno "Konoha's Klan", elas se reuniam todos os sábados para por a fofoca em dia, após as longas e cansativas horas de trabalho._

_Sakura trabalhava no Hospital, como estagiária de medicina e ajudante de Tsunade-sama. Ino cuidava da loja de flores de seu pai (que andava lotada de rapazes querendo comprar uma flor, ou que estavam apenas olhando a mercadoria.. e a vendedora!). TenTen passava quase todo o tempo na Academia Ninja, melhorando suas habilidades, e auxiliando as kunoichis mais jovens. Hinata foi a única a seguir a carreira militar de fato, indo para missões, ou no geral, fazendo rondas noturnas._

_Quanto aos garotos, todos ficaram com a carreira militar. Apenas Lee também freqüentava a Academia, tentando ensinar seu "estilo ninja" para as gerações futuras. Shino e Kiba continuavam a formar time com Hinata, e os três sempre ficavam com a ronda noturna, dividindo os turnos. Neji, Naruto e Sasuke faziam parte da ANBU e sempre eram designados para as missões de alto risco. E Shikamaru se tornou expert em bolar táticas e planos de ataque e defesa. _

_Bom, enfim... voltando!_

_Konoha's Klan era um dos lugares mais frequentados pela população mais madura de Konoha, e até mesmo os estrangeiros apreciavam o local. E, havia um estrangeiro naquela noite também. _

_Sabaku no Gaara._

_Esbanjando todo seu charme misterioso, com seus cabelos vermelho-fogo, os olhos aquamarine, o físico de um deus grego, a atitude de um bad-boy. E, adicionem ainda o poder dele: o título de KazeKage. _

_Oh, yeah. Irresistível._

_Lá estava ele, com seu nem-um-pouco-sexy irmão mais velho, Kankurou, tomando um drinque no balcão. É claro, ele sendo Sabaku no Gaara, aquilo pouco importava, mas foi Kankurou quem o convenceu a dar uma passadinha no local. Ao contrário de Gaara, Kankurou apreciava demasiadamente as coisas boas da vida, tais como bebida, comida, diversão, e claro, mulheres._

_E, falando em mulheres, lá estavam as quatro, sentadinhas em sua mesa favorita. _

_Para Sakura, um dry martíni. Para Ino, uma marguerita. Para TenTen, um blood-mary. E para Hinata, uma Gim tônica. Ótimas escolhas, se me perguntarem. (Embora, Blood-mary não me desça muito bem... partircularmente, prefiro o bom e velho Gim. Puro, de preferência.)_

_Se vocês acham que as quatro estavam reparando em cada detalhe do ruivo no balcão, pois bem, vocês acertaram. Ah, mulheres... nunca perdem a chance de por em prática aquela velha expressão: "Carpe diem!". E naquele momento, "Carpe Diem" era sinônimo de "Flertar com Gaara"._

_Sim, o ruivo conhecia as quatro. Sim, o ruivo as tinha avistado. E, não, ele não estava flertando de volta. Na verdade, Kankurou é quem estava, para total desgosto das quatro. _

_As amigas se entreolharam, e deram de ombros. Pff, quem precisa dele, afinal... só porque ele tem aquelas costas largas, aquelas mãos grandes, aquelas pernas poderosas, aquele rosto viril, aqueles olhos profundos, aquela voz rouca e sexy, aquela atitude egomaníaca, aquele andar de um Rei, aquela boca deliciosa, aquele sorriso malicioso, aquele peito definido, aquele bumbum firme, aquele pin... cel. _

_Ãh... err... pin... cel! Sim, pincel. Droga, quase tive que mudar a restrição agora... ufa, foi por pouco! _

_Bom, enfim: aquele TUDO!!! Praticamente tudo nele era atraente. Mas, ele estava concentrado tentando ser o Gaara de sempre: frio, insensível e assexuado. E, oh god! Era impressão delas, ou Kankurou tinha acabado de piscar para elas? E, foi aquilo uma passada de língua nos lábios?? Yuuck!_

_AHPA, foi o que elas quatro pensaram. "AhPáPutaqueoPariu!"_

_E, "DLING!" as tirou do pensamento em relação a Gaara e seu subversivo e pervertido irmão._

_"DLING!" é o som da porta se abrindo, por causa do sininho que tem, e é tocado cada vez que alguém abre a porta. Hum, normamelmente esse som não chamaria a atenção de ninguém, mas naquele momento chamou a atenção de todo mundo no recinto._

_Por que?_

_Ora, simples! Porque junto do "DLING!", sons como "TUM!", "CAPOF!", "CRASH!", "CRÁS!", "CABLAM!", e outras onomatopéias estilo Turma da Mônica soaram juntas._

_As quatro olharam para a porta e os barulhentos que entraram, e ficaram em choque. Eram **eles!**_

_Sakura, Ino, TenTen e Hinata se entreolharam. O show estava para começar!_

_"Eles estavam prontos. Aquele era o momento. Espere um segundo... o que é que eles vieram fazer mesmo?_

_Ah, sim! A operação "Pomba-Branca"!! Era hora de colocá-la em prática! Mas... o que é que era mesmo para se fazer?_

_Argh! Daquele jeito não tinha como dar certo! Eles nem se lembravam o que estavam fazendo, ou que iriam fazer..._

_Maldito Kiba e suas idéias! _

_Desde quando "beber um pouco antes de ir" era uma boa idéia? Como ele havia se deixado enganar por uma besteira tão absurda? Hey, um momento... hmmm, que luz bonita... como brilha... será que dá pra pegar ela..?? Uh, vaga-lumes!! Hi hi hi!!_

_ARGH!!! Concentração, droga! Concentração!!!"_

_- Todoos pronntosss??? - Kiba perguntou, mais bêbado que um mendigo. Aliás, todos eles estavam bêbados feito mendigos._

_Neji balançou a cabeça, tentando parar a zonzeira. Ele daria um surra em Kiba! Assim que ele conseguisse focar o rosto do maldito... e parar de ver as malditas luzinhas piscantes!!_

_- Vamos entrar logo. - Neji falou, sem pestanejar. Ele não estava tão bêbado quanto Kiba... ou Sasuke. _

_Pfff, quem diria que o famoso e todo-poderoso Uchiha Sasuke era intolerante ao álcool? Que piada. Ele poderia zombar do infeliz pro resto da vida... mas, agora não era hora de ficar pensando em chantagens! Agora era hora da ação!_

_Ele, Hyuuga Neji, entraria naquele bar, e faria ela, Mitsashi TenTen, rebol... err, pedir clemência e perdão a ele!!! _

_Todos estufaram o peito, e se prepararam para entrar._

_Uma pena todos eles terem ido ao mesmo tempo em direção a porta._

_- IMBECIL!!! Sai de cima de mim!!! - Neji berrou, tentando se levantar. _

_- Calma, já vou! Pô, que stress.. - Naruto disse, se levantando. _

_- Aaaahhh! A minha mão!!! - Lee guinchou, e Naruto deu um sorriso cara-de-pau._

_- Foi mal. - o loiro apenas disse. Logo, eles tinham finalmente se levantado. Mas, logo desejaram que tivessem caído numa cova e sido enterrados vivos. Todos estavam olhando para eles. E rindo. _

_Naruto sentiu as bochechas queimarem de constrangimento, e tentou desviar o olhar da multidão. No mesmo instante, seus olhos se fixaram na garota de cabelos escuros na mesa ao fundo, à esquerda. _

_"Hinata!", ele pensou, e sorriu, esquecendo da cena que tinha feito segundos atrás. Naruto então balançou a cabeça. Epa! De onde tinha vindo aquela felicidade toda ao ver a Hyuuga? Claro, ele gostava dela... mas como amiga! "Deve ser porque, se a Hinata está ali, a Sakura-chan também está!", ele pensou consigo mesmo._

_Oh, pobre criatura acéfala e ignorante, negando a verdade. Tsk tsk tsk._

_Naruto então se virou para os companheiros, que pareciam atordoados por algum motivo que ele não soube identificar._

_- Hey, eu já achei elas... - ele disse, aos sussurros para os outros rapazes. Isso chamou a atenção deles para o plano original, e o porquê de estarem ali._

_- Cadê? - Kiba perguntou. Naruto discretamente apontou para a mesa aos fundos. Kiba e os outros sorriram perversamente._

_- Será que isso fazia parte do plano deles? - Sakura perguntou, bebendo seu drinque. _

_- Vai saber... eles já são capazes de fazer cada idiotice sóbrios... imagine bêbados desse jeito... - Ino falou, mordiscando as batatinhas fritas._

_- Ow, Naruto nos viu! - Hinata falou, e ruborizou de leve. Incrível como, mesmo após todos esse anos, ela não conseguia acabar com essa reação._

_- Não, Hinata... ele não nos viu. - TenTen falou. Hinata olhou para a morena, que mastigava um pedaço de provolone a milanesa._

_- Viu sim! Olha lá, ele está apontando pra gente e contando aos outros! - Hinata falou. Naruto, sendo a criatura discreta por natureza que ele não é, estava apontando descaradamente na direção delas. TenTen riu._

_- Eu quis dizer que ele não viu nós quatro... ele viu você!! E, pelo que eu pude ver, ele ficou bem contente em te ver! - a morena falou, rindo mais ao ver a amiga vermelha como um tomate._

_- Nada a ver... - Hinata murmurou. E, antes que elas pudessem continuar a conversa, sombras cobriram suas cabeças. As quatro levantaram a cabeça para ver os rapazes parados ali, sorrindo feito doentes mentais que não tomaram o medicamento adequado._

_- Boa noite... - Ino disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha. _

_- Olá, garotas. - Kiba disse, tentando soar casual, como se o encontro deles tivesse sido um mero acaso do destino._

_Então as quatro se entreolharam, esperando que eles falassem o que faziam ali, formando aquele paredão ao redor da mesa delas._

_- Estão se divertindo? - Kiba tornou a perguntar. _

_- Claro... na verdade, tudo se tornou mais divertido depois da entrada circense de vocês. - Sakura alfinetou. A lembrança da entrada deles os fez se entreolharem, constrangidos._

_- É, tanto faz... bom, voltando ao que importa: podemos nos sentar aqui com vocês? - Shikamaru falou, tentando emendar outra conversa ao desconversar a anterior._

_- Uh! Você também fala! Estava pensando se o Inuzuka tinha se tornado o porta-voz de vocês. - TenTen disse, sorrindo._

_- Não que isso seja impossível, Mitsashi. Afinal, a minha voz é a mais sexy de todas. - Kiba disse, se sentando do lado direito de Hinata. Shino se apressou em sentar do outro lado de Hinata. _

_Na verdade, "sentar ao lado" é modo de dizer. Afinal, as garotas estavam sentadas em uma mesa redonda, e com espaço suficiente para quatro pessoas. _

_Tenten estava de frente para Hinata, e Ino estava de frente para Sakura. Sentido horário, TenTen, Ino, Hinata e Sakura. Okay, entendido isso, vamos posicionar os rapazes:_

_Dos lados de TenTen, se sentaram Neji (entre ela e Ino) e Lee (entre ela e Sakura)._

_Dos lados de Ino, se sentaram Shikamaru (entre ela e Neji) e Shino (entre ela e Hinata)._

_Dos lados de Hinata, se sentaram Shino e Kiba (entre ela e Naruto)._

_Dos lados de Sakura, se sentaram Naruto (entre ela e Kiba) e Sasuke (entre ela e Lee)._

_Resumindo, uma algazarra! Algumas pessoas ao redor chiaram, reclamando da falta de espaço, mas foi só os rapazes lançarem seus melhores olhares raivosos, que as pessoas pararam._

_Bom, acho que deu pra imaginar o ridículo da situação toda como um parâmetro geral. Quero dizer, eu morreria de vergonha se ficasse espremida com meus amigos em uma mesa minúscula... não ligo de incomodar os outros, ahpa para eles... mas ficar espremido não é muito legal... exceto por certas situações, mas no geral, não é muito legal. Ainda mais quando você e suas amigas tinham como plano paquerar aquele ruivo misterioso do balcão. Que, agora, mal dá pra ver, com esse mar de gente em volta. _

_Sakura, Ino, TenTen e Hinata se entreolharam, e depois olharam para os rapazes na mesa, que encaravam suas "presas" com intensidade. Todos eles estavam na fase Um da Operação "PB": usar o olhar como arma para subjugá-las._

_Até agora, estava se mostrando uma tática bastante "eficiente"._

_TenTen se segurava para não rir. Ino encarava Shikamaru, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Hinata olhava para o copo a sua frente (que, infelizmente estava vazio). E Sakura olhava de um para o outro, de Naruto para Sasuke, de Sasuke para Lee, de Lee para Naruto. _

_**O que será que vai acontecer...??**_

_**Continua!**_

_**NA: Enfim, a continuação! Na verdade, eu escrevi essa parte há muuuito tempo atrás... não postei porque pretendia que essa fic fosse um One-shot também. Mas ela ficou extensa demais, e eu empaquei em uma parte. Por isso, resolvi postar esse pedaço aqui.**_

_**A continuação seria curta, mas ela acabou se desenrolando tão bem, que ficou difícil medir as palavras... e também, tem tanta coisa mal resolvida, que poucos diálogos não bastam! **_

_**Bem, eu realmente espero que vocês, leitoras que me pediram a continuação, fiquem satisfeitas. Geralmente, as continuações não são tão boas como o original, mas eu juro que me esforcei. **_

_**Have fun, girls! D**_

_**Bellatrice Black.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertence._

_Rating: M (Mature) - Nem tem nada pesado, mas é só pra garantir, vai..._

_**A Operação Pomba Branca - Parte Dois**_

x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x

_- Tem algo no meu rosto? - Ino perguntou a Shikamaru. O moreno a olhava com aqueles olhos castanhos, as pupilas dilatadas devido ao álcool que circulava em sua corrente sanguínea. Ino não pôde deixar de pensar em como ele era atraente. Ela sabia que ele tinha ficado irritado quando ela falou sobre Gaara, e aquilo a fez sorrir por dentro. Foi então que Ino se lembrou da presença do ruivo ali no balcão, e um plano começou a surgir na cabeça dela também._

_- Além de dois olhos azuis lindos, um narizinho perfeito e uma boca provocante? Não, nada de errado. - Shikamaru falou, sem piscar e sem corar. O mesmo não posso dizer de Ino. A loira ficou inteira vermelha._

_- Shi.. Shikamaru... você tá zombando de mim? - Ino perguntou, tentando fazer o sangue sumir de sua face. Ah, se o maldito Nara queria bancar o engraçadinho e fazer piada dela, ele iria ver só!_

_- Eu, zombando de você? Me diga quando fiz isso em toda minha vida! - o moreno falou, parecendo ficar ofendido. Okay, ele tinha pulado para a fase Dois: usar as palavras como arma para subjugá-la. E ele, Nara Shikamaru, era o ninja mais inteligente de toda Konoha. Seus planos e táticas de ataque e defesa não eram superados por ninguém. Ele era um gênio, e ele usaria isso como arma para mostrar a Ino que ele era muito mais sexy que aquele cabeça-de-fósforo! Não!! Para fazê-la pedir clemência e perdão!! Isso: clemência e perdão! Esses são os objetivos da Operação "PB"!! Foco, Shikamaru! FOCO!!!_

_- Você sempre zombou de mim, seu cara-de-pau. - Ino disse, cruzando os braços. Havia um tom ferido em suas palavras, que Shikamaru logo percebeu. Ele era bom em perceber pontos fracos._

_- Isso não é verdade. Eu sempre fiz o que você me pediu. Sempre deixei você bancar a líder do time. E nunca falava quando você engordava. - Shikamaru falou. Ino abriu a boca, indignada. _

_- Você fazia o que eu pedia, não sem antes dizer como eu era inútil por não fazer eu mesma! E eu ERA a líder do time! E, gorda, eu??? Seu grosso! Shikamaru, você é um grande grosso!! - ela disse, virando a cara para ele, nervosa._

_- Você quis dizer "Shikamaru, você é grande e grosso.", certo?! - Shikamaru disse. Os olhos azuis de Ino se arregalaram. Ele tinha acabado de insinuar... _

_- Nara Shikamaru... não distorça as minhas palav.. - ela estava dizendo, e tinha se virado novamente para ele, que a interrompeu._

_- Francamente, Ino, você devia controlar esses hormônios! Ficar me espiando enquanto eu durmo é uma coisa, eu até deixo passar, mas ficar comentando sobre minhas medidas em público já é desespero demais! - Shikamaru falou, balançando a cabeça, e rindo._

_Ino congelou. O maldito bastardo!! Ela iria matá-lo!!! _

_- Shi.. Ka... Ma... Ru... - Ino começou, fúria surgindo ao seu redor. _

_- Hm, sua bebida acabou! Vem, vou pedir algo também. - ele disse, a puxando para o balcão, sem nem dar tempo para a loira responder ou estrangulá-lo. _

_"Que venha a fase três!", pensou Shikamaru, com um sorriso predatório._

x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x

_- Onde estão as nossas bebidas? Droga! GARÇOM!! - Kiba berrava, impaciente. O efeito do álcool estava passando, e ele já estava ficando nervoso novamente. Era estranho, já que ele e Hinata se conheciam desde crianças, e sempre conviveram juntos, quase como irmãos._

_É claro, depois de alguns anos, Hinata mudou, e deixou de ser aquela garotinha tímida, insegura e um pouco fofinha. Ela era uma mulher agora, tinha curvas bem feitas, os cabelos estavam mais longos, o sorriso mais radiante, a personalidade mais confiante. E ele, Inuzuka Kiba, havia se apaixonado pela amiga._

_Ele tentou reprimir esse sentimento, dizendo a si mesmo que era um engano, que Hinata era como uma irmã, sua melhor amiga, companheira de time, e que era um absurdo. Além do mais, ele sabia que Shino também nutria algo mais forte do que simples amizade pela Hyuuga._

_E, por um bom tempo, Kiba tentou esquecer isso. Ele dizia que, Shino com aquela personalidade fechada, nunca mais conseguiria se aproximar de outra garota, nunca mais conseguiria desenvolver tamanha intimidade, como a que ele compartilhava com Hinata. Então pelo bem de seu melhor amigo, Kiba tentou deixar esse sentimento de lado._

_Mas, Shino também não é cego (apesar dos óculos) e nem idiota. Ele também percebeu que Kiba sentia algo muito forte por Hinata, assim como ele. E, em uma noite de missão, quando ambos estavam sozinhos, Shino puxou Kiba para uma conversa franca, de homem para homem._

_Eles confessaram um ao outro que amavam a Hyuuga. E, o que fazer a respeito disso? Acabar com a amizade por algo assim? _

_Claro que não!_

_Eles são guerreiros! E guerreiros lutam pelo que eles querem! Tudo é válido no amor e na guerra!_

_Fizeram um acordo: que vença o melhor. É assim que amigos que compartilham o amor pela mesma mulher devem fazer. Afinal, não se manda no próprio coração... é claro que, se tanto Kiba quanto Shino pudessem escolher e mandar em seus sentimentos, eles escolheriam outra garota, para que, ou o amigo ficasse com Hinata, ou nenhum dos dois ficasse com ela, e fossem felizes com outra pessoa._

_Mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam. O destino é sacana, e sempre prega as piores peças nas pessoas. Ainda mais quando se trata de assuntos do coração._

_Por isso, nada mais justo do que tentar conquistar a mulher que se ama, e abrir o jogo para com seu rival. Uma disputa justa e honesta, sem truques sujos, sem nada escondido na moita. Ambos agora tem que dar o seu melhor para ganhar essa disputa, ou seja, para ganhar o coração de Hyuuga Hinata._

_E depois disso, Kiba começou a se sentir inseguro perto de Hinata. Ele temia perdê-la, temia estragar tudo. Ele sabia que tinha a boca grande demais, e que sempre arruinava as coisas com seu jeito um tanto estabanado e impulsivo. Mas ele tentaria._

_E, tirando Shino, ainda havia Naruto. Um rival poderoso. Mas, o loiro era tão tapado em relação aos sentimentos de Hinata, que Kiba sentia que ainda podia conseguir algo. "A persistência leva a vitória", era o que ele repetia para si. _

_Kiba olhou para Hinata. Ela estava linda, naquele vestido preto, os ombos a mostra, e parte das costas também. Como ele queria passar a mão naquela pele lisa, acariciar o corpo dela, dizer em seu ouvido o quanto a amava, o quanto a desejava, apertá-la contra si, enchê-la de beijos... _

_Kiba balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos, e tentando fazer o rubor sumir. Argh, péssima hora para ter esse tipo de pensamento! _

_- Algo errado, Kiba-kun? - Hinata perguntou. Kiba derreteu por dentro ao ver aqueles olhos pálidos em si, uma certa preocupação. Uma das características de Hinata que não sumiu com o tempo era seu grande carinho, e cuidado. Ela continuava a mesma garota sensível, atenta e amável de quando se conheceram. E ela continuava a chamá-lo de "Kiba-kun"._

_- Não, nada não... - Kiba disse. Ele continuava vermelho, mas talvez Hinata pensasse que era efeito da bebida, ao invés de timidez..._

_- Você está com as bochechas vermelhas... será febre? - ela disse, e encostou a palma da mão na testa de Kiba. Ele estremeceu ao sentir o toque dela, e não conteve um suspiro quando ela pôs a mão na nuca dele. Sim, ela só estava vendo se ele estava febril, mas mesmo assim... _

_- Eu estou bem, Hinata... - ele disse, segurando a mão dela. Shino se levantou, dizendo que precisava de ar puro, e olhou para Kiba, dando um pequeno e misterioso sorriso ao amigo/adversário. Kiba respirou fundo, entendendo a mensagem. Era agora._

_Hinata sabia que Kiba queria lhe dizer algo, por isso ela pacientemente esperou. Ela o conhecia bem, e sempre que o garoto tinha que dizer algo difícil e embaraçoso, ele ficava com aquela expressão decidida nos olhos, seja para dizer "Estou com o olho roxo porque espiei Kurenai-sensei no banho", ou "Estou com esse olho roxo porque quebrei os óculos de Shino", ou ainda:_

_- Hinata, eu estou apaixonado por você. - ele disse. Hinata segurou a respiração, os olhos pálidos bem abertos._

_Ela sabia. No fundo, ela sempre soube que acabaria desse jeito. Na verdade, ela imaginava que, se um dia desistisse de Naruto, ela acabaria se casando com Kiba, ou Shino. E, já fazia um tempo que os dois começaram a tratá-la de modo diferente, e a se tratar de modo diferente. Eles pareciam estar sempre competindo, e ela nem sabia se era por puro orgulho masculino, ou algo por trás de tudo isso._

_E agora, ela sabia: havia algo por trás de tudo aquilo. _

_- Kiba... eu nem sei.. o que pensar... - ela disse, ficando muito vermelha. Ela estava feliz, bem feliz na verdade! Kiba era um rapaz especial, um ninja excepcional, um amigo fiel, e um homem muito bonito. Qualquer mulher se sentiria mais do que satisfeita de ter um partido desses se declarando assim. _

_Infelizmente, ela já gostava de alguém. E gostava de um modo completamente diferente do modo como ela gostava dele. _

_Hinata pôs a outra mão em cima da mão de Kiba que a segurava, e suspirou. Ela sorriu, os olhos um pouco marejados. Ao vê-la desse jeito, Kiba já sabia a resposta que ouviria, mas mesmo assim, ele esperou._

_- Kiba-kun... eu me sinto muito honrada! Fiquei comovida com as suas palavras... você nem imagina o turbilhão que eu senti, ao ouvir o que você disse! - ela disse, sorrindo levemente._

_- Se você gostou tanto assim, por que está quase chorando? - ele perguntou, acariciando a mão dela. Ele não estava olhando para ela nesse momento. _

_Hinata balançou a cabeça, e sorriu levemente. Antes que Kiba pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele sentiu os lábios macios de Hinata encostarem delicadamente nos seus. Kiba paralizou, completamente surpreso. _

_Um beijo de Hinata era algo que ele sonhava, já há muito tempo. Algo que ele desejava, que ele esperava. E, ali estava ele, sendo beijado por ela. Kiba retribuiu o beijo um pouco tarde demais, pois logo Hinata separou-se dele. Kiba abriu os olhos, e fitou com emoção os olhos brancos da Hyuuga. _

_Seria aquilo um "Sim"??_

_- Kiba-kun... você se lembra... quando eu pedi que me beijasse, quando éramos crianças? - Hinata perguntou, a cabeça baixa._

_- Sim... você disse que era o seu primeiro beijo... - Kiba disse, sorrindo ao se lembrar daquele dia._

_- Kiba... eu sinto muito. Eu achei que eu te amava também. Por um tempo, eu me perguntava se estava apaixonada por você... e esse beijo me provou a verdade... a verdade que eu já sabia. - Hinata disse, e olhou para Kiba. O rapaz respirou fundo._

_- Hinata... - Kiba disse, tocando o rosto dela ternamente, para dar-lhe a segurança de que, não importa qual fosse a resposta, ele sempre estaria ao lado dela._

_- A sensação que eu tive quando te beijei pela primeira vez foi estranha... por ser meu primeiro beijo, e pelo fato de que, eu senti como se estivesse beijando meu próprio irmão... e esse beijo de agora, foi como o primeiro, Kiba... eu amo você, mas não como uma mulher ama um homem... eu te amo, como um irmão, como se você fosse parte de mim... eu não posso viver sem você, Kiba, você é muito importante pra mim... por isso, eu sinto muito por não corresponder seus sentimentos da forma que você queria... - Hinata desabafa finalmente._

_Kiba fica em silêncio por alguns instantes. Ele sentia a dor de seu coração partido. Mas, estranhamente, também sentia um grande alívio. Ele finalmente havia desabafado o que sentia, e aquilo o fazia se sentir mais leve. E, saber que Hinata o amava também, o confortava. _

_- Hinata... não precisa pedir desculpas... eu não vou negar que estou triste, mas isso passa... só me prometa que, se o cara que você escolher algum dia vacilar, você vai me chamar primeiro. Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado. E eu vou sempre te amar. - Kiba disse, sorrindo, e beijando a mão de Hinata. A moça suspirou, aliviada também._

_- Obrigada, Kiba-kun! - ela disse, abraçando-o bem forte. _

_- Bem, a noite está boa, mas eu vou embora. Estou começando a sentir os efeitos da ressaca... - Kiba diz, pondo a mão na cabeça._

_- Mas já? - Hinata diz._

_- É... além do mais, eu não quero atrapalhar... - ele diz._

_- Atrapalhar? - Hinata pergunta, sem entender._

_- Ah, Hinata! Algo me diz que essa noite, você ainda vai conversar muito... por isso, boa sorte pra você! - Kiba diz, e deposita um beijo na testa dela. Ele se levanta, e vai embora._

_Sem olhar para trás._

_Lá fora, ele encontra Shino. _

_- Hey! - Kiba diz, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo._

_- E então? - Shino pergunta._

_- O que você acha? Se tivesse sido "sim", eu não estaria aqui, do lado de fora, sozinho!! - Kiba diz, olhando torto para Shino._

_- Como ela está? - Shino pergunta._

_- Bem, eu acho... acho que ela já sabia. - Kiba responde. Os dois ficam em silêncio por um tempo._

_- E como você está? - Shino pergunta._

_Kiba solta um longo suspiro._

_- Bem, eu acho... - ele diz e sorri de leve - Eu já sabia a resposta.. mas ainda tinha aquela centelha de esperança, né.. Mas me sinto aliviado, por ter confessado finalmente. _

_- Entendo... - Shino apenas diz._

_O sino da porta toca, e os dois olham para trás. Lá está Hinata._

_- Hinata? - Kiba pergunta._

_- Kiba-kun! Você esqueceu sua jaqueta! - ela diz, estendendo uma blusa preta para o rapaz. Kiba sorri._

_- Valeu. Bom, eu vou indo. Vai lá, cara! - Kiba diz, acenando para os dois, e dando uma piscadela para Shino._

_Hinata e Shino olham o amigo e companheiro se distanciando e sumindo na escuridão na rua, ambos em silêncio. Quando não conseguem mais ver o Inuzuka, os dois se viram, e os olhos se encontram. Mais um conversa estava para começar..._

x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x::x

_Sakura estava em uma posição muito desconfortável. Sasuke, Naruto e Lee não estavam mais olhando para ela. Agora eles estavam encarando uns aos outros, da pior maneira possível! Sakura soltou um suspiro pesado. Ela tinha que dar um jeito naquilo._

_- Vocês vão ficar a noite toda nisso? - ela perguntou, um pouco irritada._

_- Sakura-san! O que acha de irmos dançar um pouco? O ar daqui está muito incômodo! - Lee disse, e puxou Sakura pela mão, antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Sasuke e Naruto olharam para os dois, e depois se entreolharam. _

_- Por que a gente sempre acaba sozinho um com o outro, hein? - Naruto diz. Sasuke solta um grunhido de irritação._

_- Vai ver as pessoas acham que a gente forma um casal bonito. - Sasuke diz, sarcástico._

_- Devem inventar mil histórias sobre o nosso romance... - Naruto diz, no mesmo tom._

_Os dois se olham novamente. E caem na gargalhada._

_- Até parece!!!! - Naruto diz, segurando a barriga de tanto rir._

_- Nós dois? Um casal? - Sasuke diz, e também ri alto. _

_(Se eles soubessem o tanto de fic yaoi que escrevem sobre eles... tsk tsk tsk)_

_- Vamos atrás da Sakura-chan e do Sobrancelha, antes que ele faça alguma idiotice! - Naruto diz, e ele e Sasuke se levantam e vão para a pista de dança, deixando Hinata e Kiba na mesa. TenTen e Neji haviam saído da mesa também, um pouco antes deles, e um pouco depois de Shikamaru e Ino._

_- Acho que o Inuzuka vai se confessar pra Hyuuga. É melhor a gente deixar os dois. - Sasuke diz._

_- O quê??!! O Kiba e a Hinata-chan? De jeito nenhum! - Naruto diz, surpreso. Sasuke dá um tapa na nuca do amigo loiro._

_- Não me diga que você é tão tapado assim, Naruto! É óbvio que o Inuzuka está interessado na Hinata. Não só ele, como o Aburame também. - Sasuke diz. Naruto arregala os olhos azuis._

_- Hã?? O Shino e o Kiba?? Interessados na Hinata??? Desde quando??? - Naruto pergunta._

_- Desde sempre, ô orelha! Por que você acha que eles foram espiar as meninas com a gente? - Sasuke perguntou._

_- Sei lá! Porque eles não tem mais o que fazer e são uma dupla de bisbilhoteiros?? - Naruto diz._

_- Isso também, mas aí a gente não pode falar muito, porque também somos desocupados e bisbilhoteiros... mas o motivo principal foi pra ver a Hinata. Eu pensei que você soubesse, Naruto! - Sasuke diz. Naruto coça a cabeça, confuso._

_- É claro que nunca me passou pela cabeça que alguém gostasse da Hinata... nunca! - Naruto diz, olhando para o chão. Sasuke arqueia uma sobrancelha._

_- Tá certo que a Hyuuga nunca foi a garota mais linda e popular do planeta, mas aí já é exagero... ela até que é bem jeitosinha, vai.. - Sasuke diz._

_- Eu não quis dizer que acho a Hinata feia, ou algo do tipo! Eu só nunca pensei nela por esse lado... - Naruto diz, irritado._

_- Naruto, ela também é mulher. E, aliás, uma mulher bem bonita. - Sasuke diz, um sorriso levemente malicioso no rosto._

_- Não fale dela nesse tom! - Naruto diz, um pouco de chakra sendo liberado. Sasuke pisca, surpreso. Ele não esperava essa reação de Naruto._

_- Foi mal! Eu não sabia que você gostava dela tanto assim... não quis te ofender. - Sasuke diz._

_- Eu não gosto dela! Não desse jeito! - Naruto diz, vermelho. Sasuke ri._

_- Menos mal... é um adversário a menos pro Aburame e pro Inuzuka... - Sasuke diz._

_- A Hinata não vai ficar com nenhum deles... são dois manés. - Naruto diz, emburrado._

_- Eu hein! Que agressividade é essa? Não me diga que ficou com ciúmes da idéia da Hinata arranjar um dos dois como namorado? - Sasuke diz, provocando. Finalmente o cérebro de Naruto estava começando a funcionar da maneira correta... mais um pouco e o idiota perceberia a verdade. Sasuke então decidiu continuar a conversa, para o bem de seu amigo, e dele próprio!_

_- Não!!!! Eu não tô com ciúmes porra nenhuma!!! É só que a Hinata é uma garota muito especial... ela merece o melhor! - Naruto diz._

_- Desculpe, Naruto... mas eu não estou disposto a namorar a Hyuuga. Não que a idéia de namorar uma garota como ela não me agrade, mas pensar que eu entraria pra mesma família do Neji me dá calafrios. - Sasuke diz. _

_- Pára, Sasuke, ou não vai sobrar espaço pra mais ninguém aqui, esse seu ego enorme tá ocupando espaço demais! - Naruto diz, se espremendo contra a parede._

_- Há há, muito engraçado. Agora me diz: se eu não sou o melhor, então quem é? Você, por acaso? - Sasuke diz. Naruto então pára por um instante, sem saber o que dizer exatamente._

_Sasuke balança a cabeça, e sorri suavemente para o amigo._

_- Abre os olhos, Naruto... a resposta está bem na sua cara! - Sasuke diz, e vai pro meio da multidão na pista de dança, procurar Sakura. Ele sabia que agora, tinha um rival a menos pelo coração de Sakura._

_**O que será que vai acontecer?**_

_**Continua!**_

_**NA: Okay, aqui está a segunda parte. Espero que estejam gostando... lembrem-se: o intuito dessa fic é divertir! Portanto, have fun!!! D**_

_**E, peço desculpas adiantadas pela provável demora da terceira parte e etc... **_

_**Bellatrice Black.**_


End file.
